


Finally Just Married

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So that was it?" Cas frowned at Dean as they left the registry office hand in hand. "We're married now?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Just Married

**Author's Note:**

> Follows on from the previous part.

"So that was it?" Cas frowned at Dean as they left the registry office hand in hand. "We're married now?"

"Yep." Dean grinned at him. "Quick and painless, just like that."

"Huh." Cas blinked and turned his gaze to the Impala, which was parked directly outside the tiny, sleepy town hall they'd travelled out to. "I was expecting it to be... different."

"You're the one who didn't want a fuss." Dean shrugged and held open the passenger door for Cas, letting Sam and Charlie, who were trailing them at a distance, climb into the back. "The good part comes when we drop these two off, anyway," he turned to wink at Cas.

"Could we not talk about this while I'm in the car?" Sam pleaded from the back seat.

"Fine, fine." Dean waved away Sam's protest and started the car. He reached out to take Cas' hand and linked their fingers together, driving in silence with the occasional warm glance and smile at his new husband.

When they pulled up outside of the bunker, Sam and Charlie climbed out first and headed inside quickly, leaving Dean and Cas behind to get out more slowly and share a brief kiss against the side of the car. 

"You gonna let me carry you inside?" Dean grinned at Cas and kissed his nose.

"If it will make the occasion feel complete to you, I won't stop-" Cas was cut off by Dean scooping him up to carry him. He giggled as he put his arms around Dean's neck to hold on and relaxed into his hold as Dean pushed the almost-closed door open with his foot.

Cas was so busy smiling at Dean that it took him a few moments to look into the bunker proper. When he did, though, he saw the glowing faces of what seemed to be literally everyone he or the Winchesters knew. Startled, Cas nearly jumped out of Dean's arms, and looked up at him in surprise.

"You didn't seriously think I was just gonna have you sign a piece of paper and leave it at that, did you?" Dean grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes the mini-arc. Back to your regularly scheduled stand-alone ficlets tomorrow.


End file.
